A boy and his dogs!
by Dragon Queen Niji
Summary: While walking around on Christmas Eve Reid comes across a mother dog and her three pups inside a box! Reid (;p) and find out more of this new family. Warning this before Reid joins the BAU!
1. Chapter 1: found

**hello everyone this is my first Criminal minds story i hope you enjoy this. this had come to me around chistmas time and never got aroun to actually write it down. i'll tel you this ... i love stories that certain animals(mostly dog) and kids that defy the "The Reid effect" and this is one of those stories. ta~ta my little hatchlings! **

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own criminal minds XP**

* * *

Pain coursed through her body like fireworks exploding at midnight on new years. The pain is unbearable; she howled and growled as she tried to push. Her body heat had risen hours ago and it seems to get hotter on this cold December day. She felt that she no longer needed to push leave her huffing and panting. She was left weak.

The three year old pure breed German Shepherd was weak, tired and hungry. She shiver as felt a rush of freezing cold wind being sent her way. This was enough to let her know not to fall asleep just yet. She shifted and turned to look at her three bloody pups. It only took a second to move them and begin cleaning them properly. She felt a shiver pass as she began nursing. If she could, she would be praying to whatever great force that was up there, to take away the great pain that made her heart heavy.

That pain is the only reminder she has of her former master's betrayal to her. That he never truly cared about her. If he did, she would be giving birth indoors by a warm lit fire. But he didn't, and she had to have them out in the harsh winter weather. Tho this had happened a few short days ago, it feels as though it was many long years ago. Unwantedly, the horrific nightmare that is her reality slowly crept up from the deep depth of her mind began to surface.

Unwillingly, she started to remember what conspired against her just a few days ago.

_*flashback*_

_The German Shepherd and her master walk though the front door of their home after a long day. They had gone to the vet for one final checkup. The female dog was happy from what she understood the vet had said the she will give birth to three strong healthy pups within the next week. Oh how that was such wonderful news for her. Although she seems quite oblivious to her master's somber mood, who from they moment they got inside he glared and grumbled. He has once again gotten the urge to go hunting but he can't because that bitch has to stay indoors until the pups arrive and even after they do she must stay close to her pups or they die. Like he gives a rats as about that._

_Not only that but he is also in an abundance amount of debt that always seem to multiply when his back is turn. There is no way can be able pay the debt and feed the bitch and her basters once they're born. He gave an inhuman growl as the urge became stronger. With the small amount of money that he receives from the competitions that the dog had is never enough to pay for his debt. He needs a new way of gaining cash but how. But first he needs to quinsh his urge and get rid of the bitch._

_"JUNO!" the man barked. Scaring the dog in question. " Get up! We're going for a walk."_

_He sneered at her. She knows that look, it's the look he would give those dark hair female humans before they start bleeding on the ground, motionless. She whimpered as she was pushed out to the harsh weather._

_*end flashback*_

Juno jumped out of her memories as she heard crunching snow. She whined softly, hoping that whoever it was has come to save. A silly thought, she knows but that's how she truly felt. She can't believe all humans are cruel because of what her former master has done. She maybe young but she's certainly not naÃ¯ve. Something told her that she have a good where she can raise her pups happily. That feeling was getting stronger as the crunching of the snow got louder.

A figure stopped at the entrance of the alleyway she was in. From what she she can see the human was tallâ€" taller than her former masterâ€" and male from her standpoint. He looked around as if something caught his attention then he started to walk away. Nononono NO! Juno started to whine and whimper louder hoping that the man would come back. If he leave then all her hope will be crush.

To her her amazement, the man did return. Juno did all she could to make him to convince him to get closer. He did until half way to her then began searching his person something. He took something out from his front pocket then a bright light shine through the alley land on her and her pups. The man gasped as his landed on her. She sniffleed and whine.

The man stepped closer to young mother. His posture became stiff and shake. Then slowly soften when he notice the pups.

"Oh no..."

His voice was soft and made her feel save. Her feeling were right, this man will give her a home.

"Don't worry girl," the man whispered. "I'll help you."

He unbuttoned his jacket and wrapped around the pups then lift them up. He glance down to the mother. Juno knew at once what he was asking for- to follow him.

The walk was not long only a few minutes until the man, though now that she can see more clearly looked more like a child than a full adult, maybe still a teenager. The young man was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably but he still managed up the steps. To open the door, he shifted the bundle to one arm.

"Come on girl get inside." His voice was shaky and shivered. "You'll warm up faster by the fire."

She watched as the boy put her pups down on the couch and walked back into the hall. She heard noise down the hall but she didn't go investigate wanting to be near her pups. Then he came back wearing different clothes and some pillows and blankets. He place the biggest pillow in the center of the room, then the pups. Juno walked and placed herself close to her pups. The room was so warm and safe that she couldn't help but fall sleep. The last thing she saw was the young man smile at her.

She should really get to know his name.

* * *

Doctor Spencer Reid is a genius with IQ of 187, got his first doctorate at 17, just finished his second and already started his third. He can read 20,000 words per minute and finish a book under ten minutes. He's... Extremely utterly bored. Christmas is tomorrow, he had to cancel his flight to las Vegas since it was snowed in. He read all the books in his apartment and the bookstore closed about two hours ago. There has to be something to do around here that could distract him long enough before he falls asleep.

"Gah!" Spencer stomped to the front door. "Maybe a walk could clear my mind."

Once outside he notice there was less than an inch of snow and increasing. He'll just go around the corner and back, shouldn't take long. As much as he dislikes the cold weather it can be quite refreshing. His thoughts quickly race back before winter break had started. His life had practically change and for the better too. If he passes the entrance exams by this time next year he'll be in the FBI. Hopefully in the BAU.

Who knew that getting notice by one of the guys who started the BAU might be get into the FBI faster than you thought. Sure he might still had gotten in but it would have taken years! At least now he is closer to his goal than he was before. This turning out be great. It would have better if he wasn't going to wake tomorrow all lone in his apartment. Most of his neighbors are with their own family and friends, including his roommate Ethan.

The young adult shook his head, he came out to clear his mind not to fill it up. He needs a distraction. He listen for anything that wasn't his own footsteps. As he closer to an alley, he could a soft whine come from the darken place. He stopped in front of the entrance trying to see what could be emitting the noise.

From what he heard it could have a dog. A shiver went down his spine when his thoughts went there, dogs did not like him and the feeling is mostly mutual. Spencer decided to leave seeing now it was a bad idea to come here. He would have been able to do it the calls of the dog wasn't so...heartbroken. That's the only way he seem to explain the desperate pleas.

"Come on Reid, you want to be an FBI agent, right? You'll have to be near them sooner or later. Might as well do it now!"

Mustering up want little courage he has, Spencer went back to the alley and entered it. A very dark and cold alley that could hold a very dangerous creature. Oh why didn't he bring a torch with him? For a genius he can very idiotic at times. He always has some kind of light with him for emergencies like this. He search his person until he reached the front pocket of his overly large coat.

He pulled out pocket size flashlight and turned it, moving it and look for the dog. The light finally landed on the dog inside a sideways turned box. Just by looking a her he could she is a young German Shepherd purebred. And had three little pups sucking her, their most likely not going to survive if they stayed out here. Before he knew it he had already reached the box knelt to met the mother's eye.

She was begging, for what he didn't know, but it did pull his heartstrings. He barely acknowledges the comforting words that he had spoken to her. He took off his over coat wrapped it around the pups and over to their mother, hoping that she is strong to walk. Lucky him, she was, and she is most likely had been domesticated thrown out. That thought made Spencer's blood boil, how could a person be so cruel to throw out a beautiful creature like this dog, one that is a mother too.

Spencer shook that thought away since he was already opening the door to his apartment. He told the dog to stay put by the fireplace as he went down the hall to his room. He got rid of his wet clothes and got into clean freash pajama pants and a cotton white T-shirt. He then went to hall closet and grabbed the spare pillow and blanket. He went back to the living room and place the biggest pillow he had (it's actually Ethan's but who cares really) in center between the couch the fireplace.

Carefully he put the newborns on the pillow and watch as the young mother made her way to them. She placed herself close to the pups and she seemed to circle around them for protection. Spencer smiled at the action. He felt his eyes droop but he had force himself awake. He had to do few things before he could fall asleep.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls. He filled one with water and the other with leftover chicken that old Mrs Murphy gave him this morning to eat. He was going to throw it out anyway, why not put to better use. After all that he went back the dog a place it where she can see it when she wakes up. When that was done he plop down on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep. He had one last thought.

"I should really find a name for her."

* * *

**be on the look out for the next chapter ok.**

**Reid and review!**

**Xx rainbowdragonqueen Oo**


	2. Christmas day

**Merry Christmas everyone! Today I will be posting the second chapter to this story since the it begins during Christmastime. I'm sorry I'm slow in updating but life has a fuuny way of doing things. Please enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

Christmas morning is the most wonderful time of the year. Children wake up to find presents under the tree. They would look outside into the yard and notice it is covered by mounts of snow. People just love it and wish it never ends. Those people don't wake up with a dog licking their face.

That's how Spencer woke up today, on Christmas day.

Juno.

She no longer wants to be called that. She absolutely hates it now and the human -Spencer - she found out, will give her a new name. That is if he wants her and the pups. For now she'll enjoy the time she will have here. Spencer loves books, she can tell that by the facts that they are everywhere.

When she woke up that's was the first thing she noticed of the space she was in. Then the chicken in the bowl and water. She ate it without any hesitation or even questioned why the food was put out like it was, in front of her for she can easily find it. When she was done she looked for her savior who was peacefully sleeping on the couch unaware of the dog.

He needs to wake up soon. If dog could grin than she would. She licked the boy to get him to wake up. Lucky for her, it worked.

"Ah!"

The boy fell off the couch trying to push her way. That's gonna hurt.

"Ow. Can you not wake me up like that?"

She cocked her head slightly to the left.

Like what? She wanted to say but she all could do was bark. Which she did with happiness.

Spencer's wake up call was not of satisfactory but seeing the injuries dog look happy made the young man give her a real smile. He should be wondering why the dog wasn't being aggressive like most or even frighten. Usually that's what would happen but he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Knock knock knock

A knock at the door brought Spencer out of whatever he was thinking.

'Who would be knocking this early and here?'

"Spencer? It's Mandy Murphy. My mother wanted to check up on you. She wants to to if you would like have breakfast with us. Its only the two of us and Carlos and we would like if you came."

Spencer glance at the German Shepard before opening the door to his apartment. Before he could answer though the blonde saw the dog and rushed in, pushing the genius out of the way.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you had a dog." Mandy gushed. "She seems a little underfed but otherwise healthy. She's what three years old, she's so gorgeous! Hey, has she recently had pups? She has signs that she had. If so where are they? Wow she's being a really good girl. I guess she's used to random people looking her over. I thought you were antisocial but seeing that you have a dog I guess not."

'She talks a lot.'

That thought goes through the other two occupants minds.

"You...like dogs?"

Mandy glared at him before smiling at him.

"I'm a veterinarian. Of course I like dogs!"

Spencer could only blink at that. He wasn't surprised by that, he was surprised that she was talking to him since she would only flirt with Ethan.

"Her pups are in the living room" he meekly pointed the way. "They were born last night."

The blonde raced further into the home.

"They're so cute!"

"Once a blonde always a blonde.*" Spencer muttered under his breath.

~ Christmastime is here!~

Mandy stayed for nearly an hour watching and examining Juno and her pups until her mother Mrs Murphy came and get her daughter. They stayed for awhile longer than Spencer would like but he's not the kind of person to day no. By the time they did leave Juno was once again feeding the pups and Spencer finish the food Mrs Murphy gave him. Knowing her, she'll be back with more.

Right now Spencer was reading one of his older books about Greek mythology. Juno saw this and had an idea. She was named after that man's mother but what she remembered from the dog shoes she did was also named after a goddess. After feeding, she walked her way to Spencer's side and saw what he was reading.

"Hey girl" he smiled. "This story is about the Greek goddess Hera Queen of the gods. Her Roman counterpart is called Juno. Of all the gods and goddess, her and Athena are my mom's favorite."

Juno barked. Hera sounds better than Juno. Now if only to get the human to call her that. Her only action was to continue to bark.

Spencer took notice of this. Maybe one those is her name. But which one?

"Do you like one these names?"

"Woof" 'yes'

"Which one?" He said to himself. "Athena?... Juno?...(growl)... Hera?"

Juno- er- Hera yiped. She has a new name now, now all she has to do is to get the boy to stop being nervous around her.

"Hera it is then."

To Spencer, Hera looked strangely proud at this moment. Can a dog look proud?

"I feel like this is the start of a new life."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I promise you that it'll be longer next time. I want to update all my stories by the new year. If you questions just ask them I'll answer them.**

**I almost forgot! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**

**XxRDQOo**


	3. Chapter 3 holiday season

**Happy April fools day!**

**Enjoy this please!**

**D:I don't even owner a car! How can I own this!**

* * *

**February 14**

A couple weeks passed since that Christmas eve when Spencer found the abandoned mother and her pups. Mandy would come by almost every day to check up on Hera and the pups which by New Year's Eve, he found good names for the three pups. Two of them had strange markings that oddly enough looked like a star and a crescent moon. Those two were named Apollo and Artemis respectfully, it helped that they were male and female. The third and last pup which was a female was harder to name but in the end he went with Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

Why not?

Ethan was not happy when he got home to find that while he was visiting his family his roommate got _dogs_. The kid doesn't even like _dogs_. But one look at Spencer's happy child like face, he couldn't say no to him. Especially since... Hera had changed him, sure the kid's still shy but atleast he goes out more. Now, if only he can find his large fluffy pillow.

Spencer tried to see if anybody had lost a dog but nothing came up and after a few weeks he was finally able to adopt the four of them. He hasn't felt this giddy since... Well he's never been this giddy before. He couldn't believe all this. A year ago, if someone was to tell him that he was going to own a dog, he might tell them all the improbabilities that _that_ might never happen. It's February now and Hara has a beautiful dark brown leather collar with a peacock shape tag. He still can't see himself with one but he can't see himself without Hara and the pups. This was turning out to be the year of his life. It's only February but still.

Valentines day came before anybody knew it. Unsurprisingly, Spencer had nothing to do but stay home. Not like he didn't mind, he didn't really understand the 'importance' of the so called holiday. Surprisingly, Mandy didn't have anybody to go out with, since she was setting on his couch glaring at a single rose with so much intense, one would think that she was about to gain heat vision.

Spencer blinked. 'I got to stop reading comic books... Naw.'

He remember something that Ethan once said to him.

_"Woman are extremely dangerous when angered, they can do the impossible. If you ever come across one, just leave then alone and don't say anything."_

If only he listened.

"Didn't you say you had a date tonight?" He asked nervously.

"I had." She sneered. "The jerk took another girl to diner."

Without remorse, she snapped the poor rose in half. This caused Spencer to gulp, and and turned to look out the window in fear. If course today of all days it snowed and it hasn't stopped. A white Valentines, and some how it seemed fitting.

Hera opened one eye and saw clear as day the fear on her owner's face. The poor boy was terrified of the girl. She is kinda of scary but still what's the worse she could do. Sure she could help out but where's the fun in that.

"W-want t-to talk about it?" He gonna regret it later.

She glared at him for a second before taking in a deep breath.

"Fine." She went on explaining that she went to the restaurant that the guy texted. When she got there. While talking to the host about reservations, her date came in with his arms around ANOTHER girl. She confronted them, she slapped them like no tomorrow. "Who does that?! We had plans and then he goes off and tries to be with another girl! Over my dead body!"

By the end of her rant she snapped yet another rose, which happen to be her fifth that evening. Spencer could do nothing but nod in fear. By now he sat at very edge of couch, trying not to fall off. He stared back at the movie he was watching before his neighbor came rushing with so much anger and just sat down. He could have just ignored her but the situation was getting awkward for him. He doesn't do well under stress.

"I'm going to finish my movie, OK?" He grabbed the control and unpaused right when the murderer kills his latest victim.

"What *sniff* are you *sniff* watching?

"Nightmare on elm St"

"Get out of town!"

Without warning, she pushed the boy off his seat and stole the control from him. They watched the rest of the movie for once in peace. A month ago, Mandy would had said that Spencer and her didn't have anything in common, but now they know they both like horror movies, syfy, and extra buttery popcorn. Mandy also has an eidetic memory but unlike Spencer, she most of time doing childish stuff, and waited till the last minute to study. She not that fast of a reader but she is faster than most and because of her abilities to retain information, she had very high her eyes, Spencer will always be her elderly mother's dorky neighbor but also her dorky best friend.

They laughed at how bad some parts of the movie were and which actor should have been a better choice for the part. The rest of the night they switched from what they called poorly written and produced movies to what even the producers call a crappy comedy to down right terrifying. That's actually how Ethan found them, watch a girl's head being chopped.

"Ahhh!"

A high pitch girly scream sounded through the apartment. Spencer and Mandy jumped and turned to see Ethan holding a petite red head.

"That was scary!"

The two on the couch just shrugged and unpaused the movie.

"Its two o'clock in morning. What are you doing up?"

Hera watched the scene as she was trying to calm her pups who woke up when the red head screamed. It seems that this will be an interesting night after all.

**March 17**

It seems its still too cold to do anything but stay inside. Spencer was working on a self project when his over energetic neighbor/land lady's daughter came bursting into the room.

"How old are you?!"

"Good morning to you too."

"What?" The blonde looked confused for a second. "Oh right! Good morning! Age now!"

"21—"

"Yes!"

"In May."

"Damn it!"

Spencer, for the third time this year, is regretting answering the door last Christmas day, instead of ignoring it.

Mandy grumbled about how she can't celebrate the on day she can go all out. Hera came out of Spencer's room with his leather wallet in her mouth. Her owner paid her no mind as she bypass him and deposited the wallet on the blonde's lap.

"Why does your ID say your going to be 23 this year?"

The boy glanced at her then to his ID then back to his book.

"Misprint."

Mandy smirked at his statement.

_Probably should have fix that when I had the chance_. He thought in defeat. _Too late now._

"Let's go clubbing!"

"Not my thing."

"Please!" She begged. "You used to go with Ethan!"

Spencer stilled at the exclamation. Ethan had moved out without notice a week before graduation, that hurt. He didn't even say bye, just packed his bags and left while he and Mandy were out with Hera and the pups at the local nearby park and an unusual warm day in February.

Mandy realized her mistake too late as she saw the sadness in his. She immediately regretted it but she couldn't take it back.

"Where?"

"What?"

The young doctor looked serious as he stood up.

"Where are we going?"

Mandy smiled softly at her friend.

"It's a surprise!" She then told him to go change into the outfit she picked out for him. Hera whimpered as the duo were heading out. "Don't worry mama goddess, Spencer and I will be on our best behavior! Don't wait up!"

Hera would shake her head if she could. She's not worried about them, of course not. What the worst that could happen with a newly instated FBI agent and his veterinary doctor best friend who both are romantic and flirty drunks. No, she's not worried about them at all, she's worried about their so call 'victims' through out the night.

Hera did what she usually did when it was just her and her pups. She thought. She knew she was happy here but she can't help but wonder what _he_ did now a days without her. If _he_ still went hunting with a new dog or maybe _he_ used that trick she saw on television where the owner get his hunts by pretending that he lost her. Her pups must of sense her discomfort because they moved closer to her.

* * *

Spencer followed Mandy as they walked a couple of blocks. For a second he wanted to regret agreeing to come but he couldn't back down now. She called a cab when he finally was able to register what they were wearing. She had on a green dress with small four leaf clovers on the skirt, white cardigan with three four leaf clover on the left side. White flats with a green bow and a clover buckle. He wore a lime green button up dress shirt, a forest green sweater over his shoulders, dark blue jeans, a white and green belt with a four leaf clover belt buckle. He still wore Chuck Taylors but they were green, mismatched socks, one white with green clovers and the other green with white clovers.

This made him feel out of his element but seeing Mandy's happy face, he knew that he was doing more for her sake than his but he was going all out.

"You're going to find her."

Spencer gave her a confused look.

"Tonight I'm gonna help you lose your v."

"I don't need to get _laid_!" He looked scandalized. "If anyone needs to get laid its _you_!"

They glared at each other before laughing. They might be geniuses but together they act like two reckless teens.

"Hey," a raspy voice called out to them from the front seat of the cab. "We're here!"

"Thanks!"

They paid their share and left. The building that they were at was on two stories, plain beige in color. The only sign it was neon lights. NEON LIGHTS said in big neon colors.

"Really?"

She gave him a big smile.

"You'll see!"

Before they knew hours flew by and from when they entered to where they flirted with both genders. They even made a game out of it. Spencer lost track of Mandy a while but he was pretty sure that he saw her with lip locked with a red headed guy. He staggered awkwardly to the bar for what could be his third time or six.

"Jimmy! Mind handing me another round!" He laughed goofily at raven haired bartender. "I'll have one last drink before heading home."

"You ain't driving are ya?!"

"Nah man, I didn't HIC drive here but even if HIC I did, I'm too HIC drunk!" He laughed. Reaching over to grab his drink he heard a familiar laughter. Usually it's a mocking laughter and this was more flirtatious but he knew that laugh. He had come to both love and hate that laugh. The laugh almost seem to sober him. "Oh god, please no..."

Spencer kept his head down and looked through his bangs at the corner of the club. There sat one of the few people he has learn to trust over past couple of weeks. Special Agent Derek Morgan.

_What the hell is he doing here?! _Spencer, through his drunken daze, tried to rack his brain if his partner had mentioned anything about going clubbing.

"_Just going out_."

Nope, not helping.

He spotted his sweater at the table he and Mandy picked out earlier, clear across the club and hard to notice if you're not looking. What stood between him and his sweater, was a sea of people on the dance floor. He could go around it but he runs the risk of being spotted. If goes through it, he'll probably not make it. To hell with it all! He gripped the glass before moving away from the bar slowly.

SPLASH! Clank.

Spencer's drink spilled as someone knocked right into him.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to bump into there– Reid?"

Spencer froze as soon as he heard him.

Mandy where are you?!

"H-hey Mor-morgan! Didn't *HIC* see you *hic* there!" Spencer tried to move away but Derek held his arm. "I-I wasn't *HIC* expecting to see *HIC* you here! Don't worry about *HIC* drink it was my *HIC* last one *HIC* I swear!"

Derek narrowed his eyes at the younger agent in front of him.

"You're drunk."

Spencer sweat dropped, his eyes widen at the realization.

"I've only *HIC* drank water and cola *HIC* honest!" He lied. He knew it was useless by now but he had to try.

"Reid," he unknowingly tighten his grip. "I can smell the alcohol on you."

Spencer whimpered.

"How much have you had?"

He only shook his head. Either in denial or has no idea. A little of both.

"Jim? How much has he to drink?"

The bartender shrugged.

"Hard to say." He started. "He came here with a friend, a pretty blonde chick, they first ordered at their table maybe like twice. Then started taking turns coming over for drinks for the both of them."

Jim left to another customer after a few more questions.

Spencer on the other hand was trying to locate his missing friend. He was kinda hoping that she had left with some guy by now and won't get in trouble for this. Apparently there is something worse than being caught as an underage drinking— being an FBI underage agent drinking and being caught by your FBI teammate.

"Come on Reid," Derek dragged him to the exit. "I'm taking you home."

"My sweater..." Spencer mumbled. "I need my sweater."

Derek looked back at the boy.

"Where is it?"

Spencer just pointed to the direction of his table. Too drunk or too ashamed to speak, or both.

He whispered Mandy's name over and over again, too low for Derek to hear. He's so dead in the morning.

* * *

Hera was woken by jiggling keys at the front door. She could smell the all too familiar scent of alcohol in the air but she she can also smell her owner's scent mixed in as well. There was a new scent as well but didn't pay mind to it. It the same one her owner comes home with from work. Usually it's faded by the time he comes home but this time its stronger. That only means one thing, the source of the new scent was here too. She waited quietly by the door.

A tall dark man came through holding onto her semiconscious owner. For some reason she didn't like it, the man was holding him too tight.

Hera growled at the man, startling him. The man wasn't expecting a growl being so close.

Derek knew from experience that Reid and dogs don't mix, so hearing one in the boy's apartment was quite surprising.

"Hera, calm down." Spencer slurred. "This is Derek from work-"

Spencer cut himself off with a groan.

Hera whimpered for her owner. He's been drunk before but never this drunk! Where was Mandy?!

Hera tried to bypass the two males who were blocking the door way. She couldn't smell the blonde anywhere.

"Mandy left with - um... I think his was Bart- no wait it was Bob... No that's not right. What's his face? Billy! There we go, she's with Billy."

Hera couldn't believe her ears! Spencers- her _owner - _the boy with an eidetic memory couldn't remember something as simple as someone's name. To a normal, yes she would believe but to her owner, impossible!

Derek had the thoughts. Spencer must really be out of it if that happened. Then again, to make sure he didn't fall asleep on the way home, he talked nonstop. Derek didn't think that was possible but in his drunken haze, Spencer had told more about his life in an hour to someone he's known a few weeks than he has to Ethan, who he's know for almost over two years.

Derek struggled to get the boy to bed but he finally did it.

Spencer flopped down on his bed and fell instantly asleep. Hera gave on last whimper and lick to her now fully unconscious owner, then growling at Derek. As if- no- is warning to get the hell out if here.

Derek wanted answers but considering the only person who give them is knocked out, he decided to do just that. He left the apartment when a petite blonde came into the building. He didn't give her any mind but he did notice that she looked worried. Poor thing, probably got a call from a parent or a friend. Heck he barely registered the text he sent to Hotchner about Reid being ill and can't make to work tomorrow.

**March 18**

Spencer woken up the next morning running to his bathroom. He barely noticed the small hand rubbing his back and the soothing voice.

"It's ok Spency. That's it, just it all out."

Mandy help Spencer through the morning until it seen that there was nothing left. When he was done, Hera came in with the pups following close behind.

"What happened last night?"

Mandy shook her head trying to stop the tears.

"I don't know." She closed her eyes. "On minute I was talking to Billy the next I know, Jimmy came up to me saying some black guy took you home."

She really started to cry.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how much we had— you had! Your not even of legal age yet to be drinking!"

"Mandy —"

"I'm the worst friend ever!"

"No you're not..."

"Yes I am!"

She cried even more.

"Mandy..."

"I left after that. I went straight here, to...to check on you, you know. I was so glad when you were in bed sleeping!"

Spencer knew he had to talk to Derek sooner or later but for now he needed to comfort his friend.

They stayed like that all morning, until everyone was hunger of course.

April 1

Derek was walking around the office floor for a while. For some reason he felt like he was being followed. But he checked every corner and nothing. Zip, sinch, nope, nada.

Out of nowhere the lights switched off. He was complete darkness. When the lights came back on, a German Shepard sat at attention in the middle of the hall. The dog had an envelope in its mouth. The lights went off again, this time only the sealed letter was left.

Inside the envelope was a card no bigger than a flash card. It read:

_You didn't see anything._

_"**April fools day!"**_

* * *

please r&amp;r


End file.
